international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWF Over The Edge (1999)
Over The Edge (1999) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the International Wrestling Federation (IWF) and presented by MCI's 1-800-COLLECT, which took place on May 23, 1999, at Kemper Arena in Kansas City, Missouri, USA. It was the first event not to be promoted under the "In Your House" series of pay-per-views, which typically occurred in months not occupied by the IWF's biggest events (Royal Rumble, WrestleMania, King of the Ring, SummerSlam, and Survivor Series). However, due to the accidental death of wrestler Owen Heart, this show is surrounded by controversy and the event was retired. In the main event, The Undertaker defeated Steve Johnson in a singles match (with Vince Matteson & Shane Matteson as the guest referees) to win the IWF Championship. Of the six scheduled bouts on the undercard, two received more promotion than the others. The first was a singles match, in which The Rock defeated Triple K. The other was an eight-man elimination tag team match, which featured The Union's (Mankind, Ken Shamrock, Test, and The Big Show) victory over the Corporate Ministry (Viscera, The Big Boss Man, and The Acolytes Bradshaw and Faarooq. Owen Heart was scheduled to face The Godfather for the IWF Intercontinental Championship during the event. Wrestling under his Blue Blazer gimmick, Heart was to make a superhero-like ring entrance, which would have seen him descend from the arena rafters into the ring. He was, however, released prematurely when the harness line malfunctioned, and fell more than 70 feet (21 m) into the ring and died. Criticism later arose over the IWF's decision to continue the show after Heart's accident. In court, the Heart family sued the organization, contending that poor planning of the dangerous stunt caused Owen's death. IWF settled the case out of court, paying US$18 million to the Heart family. Due to the accident, the show has never been released by the company on any home media, and the event itself was retired. Background Event Preliminary matches Results ; ; *Sunday Night Heat: Meat defeated Brian Christopher *Sunday Night Heat: The Hooper Boyz (Matt & Josh Hooper) defeated Goldust & The Blue Meanie *Sunday Night Heat: Mr. McMahon vs. Mideon ended in a no contest *Kane & X-Pac © defeated D'Lo Brown & Mark Henry to win the IWF World Tag Team Championship (14:44) *Al Snow © defeated Hardcore Holly to retain the IWF Hardcore Championship (12:53) *Nicole Bass & Val Venis defeated Debra & Jeff Jarrett (6:07) *Mr. Ass defeated Road Dogg (11:14) *The Union (Ken Shamrock, Mankind, Test & The Big Show) defeated The Corporate Ministry (Bradshaw, Faarooq, The Big Boss Man & Viscera) in an Eight Man Tag Team Elimination Match (14:58) **Bradshaw eliminated Test **Ken Shamrock eliminated Bradshaw **Ken Shamrock was disqualified **The Big Show eliminated Faarooq **The Big Show & Viscera were counted out **Mankind eliminated The Big Bossman *The Rock defeated Triple K (w/ Chyna) by DQ (11:41) *The Undertaker (w/ Paul Bearer) defeated Steve Austin © to win the IWF World Heavyweight Championship (with Shane Matteson & Mr. McMahon as the Special guest referees) (22:58) References External links